1961 Piston Cup Season
The 1961 Piston Cup Season was the 11th Season in Brandon Eggers' history of the Piston Cup. The schedule was changed and Thomasville Speedway closed it's doors until 2017. This season was also the last seasons for Perry Douglas, George Davidson, and Kurt Shiftright, while its the first season for Joe Axel, the only rookie. Racers Dinoco 5 - Lee Weathers Rev-N-Go 8 - Levi Mitchan Tank Coat 11 - Junior Moon Easy Idle 15 - Perry Douglas (Last Season) Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buforfd Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson N20 Cola 44 - Floyd Morgan Rust-Eze 51 - Earl Grease Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Mitch Gears Octane Gain 58 - Jerry Black Vitoline 61 - John Rigley RPM 64 - Joe Axel (Rookie) Gasprin 70 - George Davidson (Last Season) Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint/Lucky's 82 - Trick Guzzler Tow Cap/Bumper Save 90 - Rusty Dipstick Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Clutch Aid 121 - Kurt Shiftright (Last Season) Re-Volting 300 - LeRoy Heming Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Lee Cunningham #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Joe Axel #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:LeRoy Heming #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Morris Axler #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Lee Weathers #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Slide Powers #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:John Rigley #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Floyd Morgan #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:LeRoy Heming #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Floyd Morgan #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Lee Cunningham #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Kurt Shiftright #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Trick Guzzler #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Junior Moon #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Lee Weathers #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Slide Powers #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Junior Moon #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Lee Weathers #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Junior Moon #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Floyd Morgan #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Robert Johnson #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Slide Powers #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Floyd Morgan #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:LeRoy Heming #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Slide Powers (Floyd Morgan is the Champion) Final Standings ##44 Floyd Morgan Wins:9 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##11 Junior Moon Wins:7 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##5 Lee Weathers Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Slide Powers Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##300 LeRoy Heming Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Trick Guzzler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Lee Cunningham Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Joe Axel Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##94 Louise Nash Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##121 Kurt Shiftright Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##61 John Rigley Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##15 Perry Douglas Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Robert Johnson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 George Davidson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##91 Randy Lawson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##90 Rusty Dipstick Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##56 Mitch Gears Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##34 River Scott Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Jerry Black Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##17 Jet Robinson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Morris Axler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##8 Levi Mitchan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons